


logicality: the coma

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Logan gets injured in a car crash and the injuries are fatal (he's dieing) Patton visits him and the hospital and they confess their feelings for one another and kiss.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 3





	logicality: the coma

request by: IAmAFander@Ao3 (archiveofourown)

** ________________________________________________________________________________ **

Patton sat on the white seat, he wasn't really focusing on anything at this moment but the distance sound of the heart monitor going off. he had gotten a call at work saying that logan had gotten into a car crash. a drunken driver had rammed into the side of his car. logans parents had been the one to call him, knowing how close the two are since they had been dancing around there feeling since the end of high school. the rest of his family went to speak to the doctor whilst Patton sat there thinking about what the doctor had blurted out before noticing Patton.

Patton's eyes fell upon logan. he normally looked so formal and proper but now... he had a cut on his temple and his face looked beaten and bruised like he had been beaten up. Patton's eyes began to water.

**___________________**

Patton was once again at the hospital, logans family wasn't there but they allowed Patton into the room to see logan, he was being taken off life support later today. it had been a month since the accident and he had fallen into a coma and after 4 weeks they would be little to no chance of logan recovering unless he woke up today unless logan overcame this coma Patton would never hear his voice, see him laugh or see him again... and the likely hood of that was getting less and less by the second. Patton took logans hand in his beginning his daily monologue.

"hey lo, its been a month since you fell into this coma and I miss you. there pulling the plug later on you but... i- i" he felt hot tears starting to fall, a hick-up coming from his through "-I'm s-so sorry for all the awk'hick'ward h-hugs, and mo-movie night that we had b-but I was just too scared to tell you how I felt. l-lo I don't know how to live without you. i-i can't lose you lo! please you have to make it through this"

there was no response. the only sound to fill the room was Patton's own sobs, he was kneeling at the edge of the bed. logans hand in his own Patton begging for him to survive. but logan never responded to him and it broke Patton's heart. 

Patton didn't leave for another hour, but he could stay and watch them pull logans plug... he wouldn't be able to take it if he did. he gave logan a kiss before he left. he was sobbing knowing that would be the last time he saw Logan. he looked nothing like himself... but Patton couldn't help realise as he got home that he had lost the love of his life... he felt numb... he couldn't feel anything he didn't even hear his phone ringing on his side as he sobbed himself to sleep.

**__________________**

its been about a week since logans plug was pulled. Patton hadn't had any news from his family or the doctors. he didn't dare answer his phone knowing he would break into tears no matter what they said because it would only remind him that he was gone. Patton was in a blanket cacoon in the living room watching wall-E. everything reminded Patton of him at this moment. 

but there was a soft knock on the door that Patton nearly heard. he wasn't going to answer it but then thought better in case it was important. he got upbringing his tissue and space themed blanket to the door.

pattons eyes widened at the girl at the door "melissa?" he asked. before he stood logans little sister. she smiled "can I come in Patton?" she asked. he nodded whipping his face and stepping to the side to allow her to come in. 

they both sat on pattons couch now melissa spoke first "I'm sorry Patton, I know this is hard for you" she paused pulling out a cream envelope and handing it to Patton who hesitantly took it from her "it was in his will. it's addressed to you"

Patton opened the note and started to read

'hello Patton,

if your reading this iv passed on to my next step in life and haven't had a chance to tell you how I feel. I wanted you to have this and know the truth about my feelings as a final wish.   
you see iv been in love with you since our high school years. maybe if I had made a move you would of know this already but I was to chicken to tell you my self. I didn't expect you to love me back either. I'm sorry I left you so soon but I'm sure you'll find comfort in our other friends and forget me in some years. I hope to see you in the next life when the time comes

all my love,  
logan berry'

Patton sobbed reading the final lines. melissa pulled him into a hug, his hands cupping his mouth. he knew at this point he had lost his soul mate, Patton knew no one could replace logan in his heart. Patton would never forget him, ever... and he wishes logan had realized that. 


End file.
